La façon dont elle lui manquait
by carby4ever
Summary: Kirsten était partie et il n'avait pas encore pleuré. traduction de la fic de kirstencohen-The way he missed her


**La façon dont elle lui manquait**

Il n'avait pas encore pleuré. Ca faisait sept jours et il n'avait toujours pas laissé échapper une larme. C'était lui le fort. C'était à lui que s'accrochaient ses fils lorsqu'ils se brisèrent à l'hôpital. « Je suis désolé M. Cohen. Elle est partie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous n'avons rien pu faire ». Son visage restait sans expression tandis que son fils brun est tombé à ses genoux. Ryan resta debout rigide à côté de lui, peur de bouger. Ca ça a changé lorsque le médecin à commencé à partir, « Non elle ne peut pas. Pas Kirsten. Elle ne peut pas. Je veux la voir ». Le docteur se tourna vers le père qui était toujours immobile. « M. Cohen, ça pourrait être dur pour vos fils de voir votre femme dans l'état dans laquelle elle est. » Sandy se retourna doucement vers le docteur et ensuite vers son fils, « Va » dit-il simplement. Seth n'avait pas bougé du sol. Il pleurait dans ses mains. Il était roulé en boule par terre. Ryan fit son chemin vers la salle des opérations. Sandy s'accroupit et mit ses bras autour de son fils. « C'est bon. Chhhh………… allé tu vas bien » Seth s'accrocha à lui désespérément et pleura sur sa veste, « je veux juste ma mère »

« Moi aussi mon fils. »

Quatre jours après, ils se recueillerent dans un amas de noir. Ses yeux restèrent secs durant toute la réception. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'écouta même pas. Que savait ce prêtre sur sa femme ? Il continuait son discours sur comment c'était une femme merveilleuse mais comment l'aurait-il su ? In ne l'avait même jamais rencontré. Quand ils étaient tous rassemblés autour du tombeau ouvert, Ryan et Seth s'accroupirent à l'entrée. Sandy plaça ses mains sur leurs épaules. Pendant que le cercueil descendait doucement Caleb laissa échapper un cri et Julie resserra son entreinte sur sa main. Elle essuya vite les larmes qui réussissaient à échapper à ses yeux parfaitement mascara'é. Summer était à la droite de Seth et Marissa sur la gauche de Ryan. Sandy sentit les deux épaules de ses fils trembler, lui aussi se mit à genoux et les tira vers lui. Tous deux s'agrippèrent à lui. Il a vu les larmes tomber de leurs yeux et il souhaitait pouvoir pleurer.

Plus tard, Sandy était toujours au cimetière. Toujours en noir. Toujours les yeux secs. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui. Il se tourna et trouva Jimmy tenant un bouquet de muguet dans sa main gauche. Tous deux se regardèrent avant de se saluer chaleureusement, « Je l'aimais vraiment, Sandy »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. »

Maintenant après une semaine sans émotion, tout l'envahissait. Il conduit sa voiture à la plage privée où lui et Kirsten allaient un jour particulièrement chaud. Il portait une grande bouteille de vodka et trois boîtes d'analgésiques. Quand il se gara enfin, la bouteille était déjà à moitié vide. Il ouvrit la première boîte de cachets et en fourra quatre dans sa bouche. Il pensa à toutes les choses d'elle qu'il manquait.

La façon dont elle sentait toujours bon même si c'était juste son shampooing.

Il en avala quatre autres.

La façon dont sa tête pouvait toujours trouver le bon endroit sur son épaule.

Il avala une autre poignée.

La facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait rentrer dans ses bras.

Il bourra le reste de la bouteille dans sa bouche.

La façon dont elle cherchait des compliments même si ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était la plus belle chose sur cette terre.

ETAIT la plus belle chose. Maintenant elle était partie.

La façon dont sa main pouvait toujours trouver la sienne.

Il jeta les bouteilles vides par la fenêtre.

La façon dont elle tombait dans ses bras quand elle pleurait.

Il finit la bouteille de vodka et sortit de la voiture.

La façon dont ses larmes lui donnait envie de changer le monde pour que ça ne lui fasse plus mal……… Pourtant même si il l'aimait, la détestait, voulait qu'elle meure ou savait qu'il mourrait sans elle………ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que une fois dans sa vie , qu'importe ce qu'elle était dans le monde, elle devint tout pour lui. Quand il la regardait dans les yeux, voyageant jusqu'au profond de son âme et il disait un million de choses sans le moindre son, il savait que sa propre vie était inévitablement consumé entre les battements rythmiques de son cœur. Un sentiment. Que ressenti.

Il était allongé paisiblement sur la sable et laissait le noir l'envahir. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se rappela la dernière chose d'elle qui lui manquait.

La façon dont elle lui manquait.

AN : encore une traduction d'une fic de kirstencohen-The way he missed her. Si vous avez lu cette fic , que vous n'avez pas aimé et que parlé anglais, allez lire l'original parce que je peux vous garantir que cette fic est génial et bien écrite. Bisou à tous les francophiles.


End file.
